Two Aurors and a Witch
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling nor am I in anyway affiliated with Harry Potter on anything other than a fan basis. A new wizarding law has come into effect. Every witch between the ages of 17 and 35 had to be paired with two wizards around their same age. Hermione is happy to find out on of them is her long time crush Harry Potter and shocked when the other is Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione was visiting Harry at his home at Grimmlaud place. It had been 3 years since they had been at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had gone back to finish school and since they knew more spells than most 7th years did, they had a shorter year. She and Ron had broken things off a year after Hogwarts and had gone their separate ways. Harry and Ginny had decided to just remain best friends and she later married Neville Longbottom. Back to the present, Hermione and Harry were both 20 years old and worked for the ministry of magic. Hermione worked in the Department of Muggle affairs. Being muggleborned helped things a lot. Harry had become an auror along with Ron, Neville, and Draco. She was sitting in the breakfast nook of the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet and exclaimed, "How could they!" She slammed the paper down onto the table as Harry walked in still slightly asleep. When she raised her voice and slammed the paper down he about jumped out of his skin while jumping a foot to the right. He looked at her wide eyed as he held his heart, "Hermione…what's wrong?"

In a fit of tears she handed the folded paper to Harry and then wrapped her arms around herself. Harry looked at the paper and read, "A _New Wizarding Law has come into effect. All witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 30 are to become married. Every young witch will be paired with twos wizards around her age. The young witch and her two wizards once paired will be made to marry within 4 months after the pairing. The only ones excepted from this law is if they are already married or if it is a life of matter and death. Expect the letters of the pairings to be sent out by the 17_ _th_ _of January._ Harry face paled, "The 17th is today." Harry put the paper down as he noticed Hermione was crying. Harry walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her. She, in turn, lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him crying. He could feel his shirt become moist under her tears, but doesn't care.

After about a half hour of crying she finally calmed down and lifted her head. She smiled slightly as she wiped her wet eyes, "Sorry about that Harry." Harry smiled back, "Anytime Mione." Soon enough there came a tapping of an owl's beak on the kitchen window. Harry looks over her should and sighs, "Those must be our letters." As Harry got up he looked over his shoulder and could see Hermione was at the brink of tears again. He soon opened up the window and the owl flew in and landed on the owl perch on the counter near the window. Harry took the letters and gave the owl a few treats before the owl happily hooted as if to say thanks and flew back out the window. Harry walked back over to Hermione after closing the window. He handed Hermione her letter and then sat down across from her.

Harry looked over at Hermione and sighed, "Ready?" She nodded as he counted, "One...two...three." They opened up their letters together and Harry read his,

" _Greetings Auror Potter,_

 _As you've probably read in the paper there is a new wizarding law that has been made. You are within the age range and will by law be paired with a witch around your age, however, you will have to share her with another wizard who is around your age as well. Our apologies for not telling you of this beforehand, but we didn't need the added stress from our staff. We thought it wise to keep it quiet until now. On the other page is the name and all the info about the witch you have been paired to marry. So sorry for the headache. Best of luck._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kinsley Shacklebolt Former Head Auror and Present Minister of Magic._

Harry sighed and shook his head before flipping over to the second page. His eyes got big as his saw the face staring at him was the same face that was on the other side of his kitchen table. The witch he had been paired with was none other than his best friend and secret crush Hermione Granger. Harry looked up at her and his emerald eyes met her chocolate brown. Hermione had read her letter and sighed. She wondered who she would be paired with. She flipped to the second page and was surprised to see Harry's face staring back at hers from the page. She looked up and was surprised again to see those same emerald eyes staring back at her from across the table. Harry and Hermione just stared at each other for minutes before Harry spoke up, "Hermione…are you okay with this?" She sighed, "Yeah, but what about you? I mean you are Harry Potter…Auror and killer of Voldemort. You can have any girl you want, but you get paired with me." He smiled and replied, "I'm great and to be honest I'm happy. Hermione I've had a crush on you since 4th year. Hermione, the reason I haven't married is because I've been trying to gather up some courage to ask you out and to eventually propose to you. The ministry just helped move it along." Hermione smiled, "Really? I mean Harry I…" She was interrupted as she felt his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss sealing their engagement.

Harry and Hermione broke apart because the need for air became necessary. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other trying to catch their breaths. Harry then spoke up as he wrapped his right arm around his future wife and asked, "Okay let's see who your second match is?" Hermione smiled and then turned to the second page. There staring at the two was none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was in his new London flat as was working alongside Harry as an Auror at the Ministry. He had just received the news via that day's issue of the Daily Prophet. What he was holding in his hand was his results for the pairing up of the ministry. He just stared at the unopened envelope for what felt like hours, but in reality had only been 5 to 8 minutes. He sighed and said aloud to himself, "Well, might as well get it over with." He opened the letter and read the letter addressed to him about being paired from Kinsley Shacklebolt himself. Draco though up several comments to say, but all came out was a snort. He tossed the letter into the fire in the fireplace before looking down with such a look of shock on his face as he stared down at the face looking back up at him. It was none other than Hermione Granger. Contrary to popular belief, Draco never hated Hermione. He had only said the things he had said because of his father. However, now that his father was in Azkaban prison he felt he could finally be himself after 17 years. Blood purity never matter to either him or his mother and in fact she had often remarked to Draco about the young witch named Hermione.

Draco had realized that he actually had been growing feelings for Hermione since 5th year. Being a boy he didn't realize it till right after his father was sent to Azkaban. Now, seeing that he had been paired with her he was happy beyond belief and was counting his lucky stars. He then remember that he would have to share her with another wizard around their age. He sighed and hoped that he could at least tolerate the guy. He put down the paper that had her name, picture, and info on it beside him. He then got another surprise as he was going to be sharing Hermione with his coworker/ fellow auror Harry Potter. He sighed in relief as he said, "Well at least I know him and we work well together." Draco and Harry had decided to put aside their differences once they realized that they were both going to be aurors and that their past didn't matter anymore. They quickly realized that they had a lot in common and had become great friends. The first person they caught together was Draco's old friend Vincent Crabbe who had become a death eater after his father. Draco had as well, but had switched sides during the battle of Hogwarts. They quickly got him sentenced to Azkaban and went on to the next death eater in hiding.

Draco after getting over the shock of everything quickly got up and began to write a letter to Hermione. He knew she was at Harry's place in London and quickly sent his owl off with the letter. Before getting ready in case they wanted him to floo over. He wrote his mother tell her who he had been paired with and who his brother husband would be. He quickly got a reply back from his mother and smiled as she said how happy she was for him. She also said how the three were a great match together. After taking a shower and getting dressed he saw that he had a reply from Hermione. Smiling as he opened it he read,

 _Draco,_

 _Thank you for sending me the letter. I myself am happy that I was paired with you. I've had feelings for you since our 6_ _th_ _year in Hogwarts. I'm sorry about your dad, but I'm glad that you can finally be yourself. Harry and I have talked about it and we would like for you to floo over to the house here at number 12 Grimmlaud Place so all three of us can get started on the wedding planning. Can't wait to see you._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Draco sent a quick reply saying that he was on his way and that he could wait to see either of them as well. He sent his owl on ahead with the letter while he gathered up his keys, wand, some of her favorite flowers. He couldn't stop smiling as he soon went to his fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and called out, "Number 12 Grimmlaud Place." Before he knew he was being engulfed into bright green flames and was soon on his way to Hermione and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione and Harry had gotten Grimmlaud place fixed up and remodeled since after the war had ended. It now looked more homely and the wretched picture of Sirius's mom had been removed thanks to Bill Weasley a famous wizard curse breaker. They had the walls a nice neutral tan color and had some magical pictures of family and friends gracing the walls. They even had some magical pictures of them and their friends from back at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were pleasantly happy with their remodel and were sure that Sirius would have loved it as well if he had survived. Harry and Hermione fixed lunch together as they always did. Ever since their horocrux hunt Hermione had become a great cook and complemented Harry as a cook very well. While Harry finished fixing lunch Hermione set the table. Once she was finished she made sure that the Malfoy Manor was linked to their house.

Meanwhile, Draco was getting ready for his lunch meeting with Hermione and Harry. He quickly showered and shaved before getting dressed in a light blue dress shirt and tan jacket and dress slacks. Upon entering what looked like the great room or formal living room he heard voices approaching along with two set of footsteps. He smiled upon seeing Hermione enter the room along with Harry. He handed her some flowers he had bought for her. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the check, "Thank you Draco. Leave it to you and Harry to know I love irises. "Draco and Harry both chuckled while Hermione went to put them in some water. Once Hermione joined them she sat down on the couch and watched as they both took a seat on either side of her. She couldn't help, but smile as she looked at her boys. Hermione had to admit it those year playing quidditch had paid off big time. They both had amazing bodies. She cleared her throat and blushed slightly as she realized that she had been caught looking at their bodies. After shaking her head to clear her mind from the haze she continued, "So, what date do you two like for the wedding? I'd love to have a spring wedding." Draco and Harry nodded their agreement before Harry added, "So, that narrows it down to anywhere between March 20th and April 17th. I can put in for two weeks off anytime during then." Draco nodded, "How about April 7th for the wedding?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then Hermione smiled, "That sounds perfect."

Hermione was so happy to have both her boys with her. She couldn't help, but feel complete for now. She then asked, "Draco, if it's alright with you…I would love to be able to live with both of you as soon as possible." Draco looked at Harry as Harry nodded, "Yeah it's best to get into a routine now. You can go choose your room now if you want." Draco looked at the two, "You sure? I mean we can wait till another day." Harry waved his hand in a way to dismiss Draco's hesitance, "Come on Draco it'll be fine. Besides, you'll need time to move all your things in." Draco tilted his head to the side, "Okay granted." Hermione smiled, "Awesome, let's go do it now and Harry and I can help you move if you would like." Draco smiled, "Okay and thanks."

After a few weeks Draco was fully moved into his room. The house had four floors counting the ground floor. Harry and Draco had both chosen rooms on the first floor and had decided that the third and fourth floors would be for their children. Hermione smiled as she wouldn't have it any other way.

She sat back down with Draco and Harry at their kitchen table. She looked at them and said, "We need to pick a last name that we would all go by." Hermione looked at them as there was a pregnant pause before Harry Spoke up, "Well I'm getting tired of being the boy who lived and would hate for our children to have to live with the famous last name. So, count Potter out please." Draco listened to his fellow auror and nodded, "Well since the last war the Malfoy name has nothing, but bad blood with it. So, Malfoy is out as well." Hermione thought about it and said, "How about we adopt Sirius's last name of Black. Draco's mom was a Black before she married his dad and Harry Sirius pretty much treated you like a son anyway." She smiled, "Besides, if I know Sirius he would want us to bring his family's last name out of the dark and into the light." Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded. Hermione smiled, "Okay that's settled. Once we get married our last name will change to Black." Hermione added, "You two since you work together in the Auror department will have to use your two last names Potter and Malfoy while at work, but otherwise you should be fine."

Harry smiled, "Okay now all we have to do is find our best men, groomsmen, and you your maid or matron of honor as well as bridesmaids." Draco then spoke, "I already know who will be my best man." Harry looked at him, "Same here." Hermione was so excited that the wedding couldn't come quick enough.


End file.
